


The Spark in Our Bonfire Hearts

by karlbourbon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlbourbon/pseuds/karlbourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones go camping, and things don't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark in Our Bonfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> title from James Blunt's "Bonfire Heart"

"C’mon Bones, it’ll be fun!"

Those words seemed innocent enough, but Leonard McCoy always found that they brought a lot of pain (and a small amount of terror) along with them. He knew he would always end up giving in to Jim’s demands, but regardless, it was fun to make Jim work for it.

"No way, Jim. Do you remember what happened the last time you wanted to go camping?"

"Look, Bones, I’m sorry you woke up floating on your bed in the middle of the lake, but I was right there with you! You know that wasn’t my fault, right? Please come? Please? I’ll even go to my next physical with minimal difficulty!"

Leonard took one look at Jim’s pleading expression and felt his defenses break down already; Jim’s puppy eyes could melt even the largest of glaciers. “Alright.” Leonard pointed his finger menacingly before Jim could get too excited. “But the next time you want to get into a prank war with people in the next campsite over, just don’t.”

Jim tried to look properly chastised, but ultimately failed as he broke into a megawatt smile and bounded forward to peck Leonard on the cheek. “Good, we’re already packed and the shuttle leaves in 20 minutes.” He laughed and darted towards the bedroom where their bags were stashed knowing that Leonard would smack him if he were in range.

Leonard brushed his fingers over the fiery imprint Jim’s lips had left on his face. “Dammit Jim!”

*

"I have to admit, this has gone a lot different than how I pictured," Leonard said with a slight frown.

Jim and Leonard were sitting on a log around their campfire, reflecting on their day after having just finished roasting and eating hot dogs for dinner.

"How so, Bones?" Jim asked, amusement clear in his voice, as he handed Leonard a marshmallow on a stick.

It had been a surprisingly nice afternoon, despite Leonard’s apprehensions regarding the trip. They had hiked all over the mountainside, had a calm picnic lunch, and even saw a falcon fly overhead.

"Well, for one thing," Leonard started, breaking off to battle Jim for the best spot in the fire. When he graciously conceded the mini sword fight, Jim stuck out his tongue in triumph. "No one's been injured. Yet."

"If you’re bored, I can go cut off a finger," Jim said fighting to keep a straight face.

Leonard’s only response was to smack the back of Jim’s head with a muttered, “Don’t you dare.”

They fell into a companionable silence, content to simply enjoy each other’s company and listen to the sounds of the wilderness and the crackling fire.

A few minutes later, Leonard pulled his stick out of the fire and held his perfectly golden marshmallow up for Jim to see. “That’s how you toast a marshmallow, kid,” he crowed before popping it into his mouth.

When Jim looked over once Leonard had finished consuming the gooey sugar, he smiled coyly. “You have marshmallow on your face.” He abandoned his own stick in the fire and grabbed Leonard’s hand before he could wipe it away. His eyes darted to Leonard’s mouth as he leaned closer and murmured, “I got it.”

Jim captured Leonard’s lip between his own as he licked at the marshmallow that had been carelessly left behind. Leonard’s response was immediate. His mouth parted with a soft moan, inviting Jim to deepen the kiss. Leonard had often fantasized about kissing Jim. His constant lip-licking drove Leonard wild; he always found himself torn between grabbing Jim and kissing him senseless to make him stop and throwing a tube of chapstick at his face. Finally getting to kiss Jim now was a dream. His mouth was soft and warm, and he tasted like dinner and something that was distinctly  _Jim_. Leonard wanted to devour him.

But the need for air was just as strong and they pulled apart, panting, foreheads resting against each other. Jim eyes fluttered open to see Leonard’s gazing fondly back into his own. The fire illuminated Leonard’s eyes, making them glow and the colors dance. Jim had always been fascinated by the kaleidoscope of greens, browns, and golds.

"Your marshmallow is getting burnt," Leonard murmured, not pulling away.

"Burnt to a crisp is the best kind, Bones."

They were still staring at each other when they were startled by the sound of a branch snapping nearby. Leaves rustled and the sound moved closer.

"Jim, if that’s a bear, I swear to God…"

"Shhh."

Another branch snapped, even closer this time, and Leonard lost it. He jumped over the log they had been perching on and dove headfirst into their tent, thankful for its close proximity and that Jim had left the flap open after retrieving the bag of marshmallows.

"Jim, get in here," he hissed. "I’m not putting you back together if you get mauled by a bear."

Jim chuckled, but made no attempt to move from his seat. He pointed gleefully towards the edge of their campsite where the sound had come from. A raccoon had emerged from the darkness. “I’m sure that  _bear_ will make me into a really nice snack.”

Leonard poked his head out of the tent. “Jim, don’t you dare feed that thing.”

Jim cooed and held out a piece of marshmallow, trying to entice it to come closer. After a few minutes of staring, it walked over to Jim, took the offered treat, scratched him, and left. Leonard doubled over laughing in their tent as Jim cursed.

And if later Leonard was able to convince a perfectly fine Jim that he had rabies, well, it was payback for… something, probably.


End file.
